


the unamused captive

by Fandomfrenzy625



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfrenzy625/pseuds/Fandomfrenzy625
Summary: being pulled away from your home while your simply enjoying some alone time can be annoyingand to make it worseyou have no say in the matter as 2 teams keep throwing you too and thro through different dimensions
Relationships: Error Sans & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	the unamused captive

https://www.wattpad.com/925754257-the-unamused-captive-the-interruption


End file.
